


Atop the Ferris Wheel

by amtrak12



Series: Tolbert Kiss Meme [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, background polybusters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Patty and Erin get stopped at the top of the ferris wheel. Obligatory kissing happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found a kiss meme and wrote this for the prompt "ferris wheel kisses" like five billion years ago (aka October). Finally posting it now since it's Patty (and Abby) appreciation weeks over on Tumblr.

A cool breeze off the water swept past to cut through the summer air. Patty twisted her head to look around as the ferris wheel took them over the top. She caught a glimpse of Erin's face as it cycled back down. She was grinning and had that look in her eye, that one Patty had come to recognize as the sane kind of giddy. The giddy that didn't come from ghosts or formulas or some kind of math high, but from the present. From the physical situation they found themselves in at the time. From a social experience that didn't end with someone teasing her.

Patty slung her arm around Erin's shoulders and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Erin grinned bigger and turned to look at her.

"What was that for?"

"You just looked so cute up here."

Erin ducked her head. Patty guessed she'd be blushing if the carnival lights in the twilight didn't hide it.

"That's the first time I've been kissed on a ferris wheel," Erin said.

"You and Abby never went on the ferris wheel?"

"Okay, first of all," Erin said, "we weren't dating when we were in school." (Yeah, that's right. They kept saying that, but Patty still found it hard to believe, especially given how they acted now.) "Second of all, I... don't actually remember us ever going to a carnival." Erin tilted her head in thought.

"Funnel cakes and rides that make you puke wasn't really y'all's thing then?"

"Elephant ears," Erin replied still searching through memories. She noticed Patty's frown and added, "They're called elephant ears in Michigan, not funnel cakes."

Patty shook her head. "Why would y'all call them elephant ears? Who wants to eat an elephant?"

"They're not -- It's because they took up the whole plate," Erin mimed as she explained, "and they were solid. Not the spirally kind of...." She trailed off with her nonsense description, and it was Patty's turn to tilt her head.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Erin waved the issue off. "But they were good."

She said it with that insistent little head nod that always made Patty remember how much she adores this woman. She chuckled about it, amused that the nod came after funnel cake preferences this time instead of yet another insistence on how the slime was out to get her.

The ride stopped to let someone off. Patty checked the scenery again and saw they were still high up. She glanced behind them to confirm and smiled.

"So, I'm gonna guess you've never been kissed at the top of the ferris wheel, neither."

"What?" Erin twisted to look behind them, too, and their seat swayed. She made the same realization Patty had made: they were currently the highest car on the ride. They weren't quite centered at the very top, but they were definitely higher up than anyone else.

She turned back and smiled at Patty. "No, I haven't."

Patty brought her hand up to Erin's cheek. "Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" And she leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
